Three autistic boys were though to use signed speech, simultaneously produced sign language and words, for communicative purposes. They were initially taught sign language and imitative speech as separate skills. Within five months they had begun integrating the skills of their own, that is, they had begun simultaneously signing and speaking. Procedures for refining and extending their signed speech were instituted and now, after eight months of treatment, they are using signed speech spontaneously to make requests, describe the world, and engage in social interactions. We plan in the future to attempt to fade the signs out of signed speech. We hope that the spoken language which remains will be used as spontaneously as the spoken part of signed speech.